


A Picture's Worth

by sabishisa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: Prompto sneaks into the palace gardens to snap some photos but ends up getting caught by none other than Prince Noctis.  The two form a secret, taboo friendship.  When they are found out, will keeping their relationship be worth the struggle?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 83
Kudos: 141





	1. Over the Other Side

Prompto sighed as he locked the door to his tiny apartment. It was home. But if things didn’t change, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to say that. He couldn’t cut back on food any harder without starving. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled softly, protesting his skipped dinner. Prompto ignored it. A skipped dinner a few times a week wouldn’t outright  _ kill _ him. He had to do what he had to do to keep his head above water. His part time job just didn’t pay enough and if he switched to full time, he’d have to basically give up his photography. He wasn’t willing to do that just yet.

That was exactly why he was leaving his home in the early evening with his camera. Everyone had been talking about the Prince’s new garden. There had been no official announcement and the press had not been permitted access nor information. But the gossip mill was unstoppable and word had gotten out. There were whispered rumors of a place where you could possibly sneak onto the palace grounds, right into this secret garden. Prompto knew there was slim to no chance that this rumor would hold any truth. Even if it  _ was _ true, there was no guarantee he could get in and out without being spotted and probably killed or thrown in a dungeon somewhere. But he had to investigate. Just one picture of the Prince’s new gardens would have him set financially for months, maybe even longer. He couldn’t pass up on this.

The rumored area wasn’t too far from where he lived but he could see why other people would be hesitant to check it out. It was buried deep in the maze of Insomnia, down dark alleys and behind buildings, into seedy areas that weren’t exactly the safest around. Years of living in bad neighborhoods had taught Prompto how to blend in. He made his way through the dim streets quickly and turned down a final dead end alley. He glanced behind himself just to be sure but no one had followed. 

The alley stunk, filled with garbage cans and old trash littering the ground. It was a long alley and the further back Prompto went, the darker it seemed to get. When he finally reached the end, as rumored, there was a tall chain link fence. Prompto was slim and spry so it wasn’t much for him to scramble up and drop down on the other side. The alley continued to stretch on down, though there was no longer any trash littering the ground. Prompto kept walking until he came to a second fence. This one was much taller and had privacy strips woven in between the chain link. Prompto put his ear to the fence but heard only silence. “All or nothing,” he said to himself and began to climb. 

When he was finally high enough he could see over the top, he paused to take a look and gasped. The rumors had been true. Spread out before him was the most beautiful garden Prompto had ever seen. Immaculately kept and designed with the most beautiful and rare flowers, Prompto could only cling and stare for a few long moments. Most importantly, the garden was empty. No guards stood watch. The only sounds were of the soft trickle of water from a decorative fountain. It was the perfect opportunity. Even if he was risking his life and his freedom, Prompto had to try and get some pictures. 

It wasn’t just money driving him now. The garden was so beautiful he was honestly going to enjoy photographing it. As soon as his feet hit the plush grass, he began lining up shots and snapping pictures. He was practically giddy as he worked. The subject matter assured that his least favorite shots were still going to come out well. The dim lighting of the evening lent itself well to the blues, purples, and whites that were a common theme. Prompto was soon wrapped up completely in what he was doing, no longer stopping to listen for footsteps or glancing around to make sure he was still alone.

\----

Noctis was tired but not sleepy. He just needed to get outside, away from his studies and the stuffiness of the palace. At first Noctis had complained the new garden was unnecessary when Ignis had it built for him but he’d quickly come to appreciate them and the escape they allowed. Convincing Ignis that he did not want or need guards tainting the place had been quite the battle but well worth the effort. Now, he had a place he could go to sit and think and just... be. 

He stepped outside and let the door close silently behind himself. He took a few steps, moving off the marbled path to the softness of the grass. He was in the middle of taking a deep, relaxing breath when he heard the sound. An elongated, metallic click, followed by a soft chuckle. Noctis crouched and carefully crept around a few tall bushes, following the direction the sounds came from. He spotted the blonde and studied him silently, wondering if maybe it had been a mistake afterall to leave the gardens unguarded. He was unarmed and who knew what this stranger had in mind.

The blonde stood up straight and Noctis could make out the item they were holding. A camera. Noctis wrinkled his brow in confusion. A camera? What on earth could someone hope to accomplish with that? Especially considering this guy was just taking pictures of  _ flowers _ . He completely ignored the palace. 

Noctis continued to watch as the blonde fiddled with his camera and took a few steps backwards, aiming at the area further back where a beautiful gazebo, dripping in flowering vines and surrounded by sylleblossoms, stood. Inside the gazebo a plush-topped bench curved along the back half. It was the focal piece of the whole garden. The blonde snapped a few pictures, changed the angle he was holding the camera and snapped a few more. He took a step to one side, paused, took another step, and snapped again. 

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This was probably some paparazzo coming to take pictures of the one and only thing that he’d been allowed to have privately. It pissed Noctis off but at the same time, the photographer himself was amusing. The guy was  _ really _ enjoying taking those pictures. He bounced from one position to another, laughed, and muttered things to himself. Noctis could tell when he’d taken a picture he was particularly proud of because the guy would hold the camera and just stare at it, beaming brightly. He had a nice smile. Even if he was totally invading Noctis’ privacy. 

Finally deciding to act, Noctis stood up straight and walked as silently as he could towards the blonde. He didn’t have to try very hard. The photographer was in his own little world and probably wouldn’t have heard a hoard of Garula behind him.

\----

“Let me see your pictures.”

Prompto spun around, his breath halting in a big ball right in the middle of his throat. His heart thudded wildly in his chest until he saw who had spoken and it promptly fell to his asshole and was still. He just knew he was going to spend the rest of his life in the deepest pit in Insomnia. Prompto opened his mouth to speak but could only mouth nonsensical words.

Noctis lifted one brow, feeling annoyed at having to wait. “I said let me see your pictures. This is my garden and you are here without permission.” 

“Y-y-your Highness, please, I swear I’m not a threat! I just... I just wanted to take some pictures. I swear, please, don’t call the guards.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to one foot. “I  _ said _ let me see your pictures,” he repeated once more, the annoyance he felt creeping into his voice. He jabbed a finger impatiently at Prompto’s camera. “If I’m going to allow you to take pictures of the royal gardens, I want to make sure you’re actually good first.”

A million things went through Prompto’s mind at once. The Prince wasn’t angry. Well, he was getting there but not because of the unlawful entry. Maybe Prompto wouldn’t spend the rest of his life in the deepest pit in Insomnia after all. Maybe Prince Noctis would actually let him go. Maybe he could even keep the pictures. Oh god, Prince Fucking Noctis Lucius Caelum wanted to see his photos. What if they weren't good enough? Maybe it was the pits after all. Or a dungeon. Or just straight up death.

“Dude. I can see you panicking from here,” Noctis said. “If you pass out, I’m just going to take your camera and look for myself.”

“N-no, Your Highness. I’ll-- I’ll show you, of course.” Prompto bowed, pulled the camera strap from around his neck, and bowed again. Then once more for good measure. Across from him, Noctis was clearly trying not to laugh. A half-smiled tugged at his lips and Prompto couldn’t help but think how beautiful the Prince looked with even just half a smile. A full one would be radiant. Prompto heard himself sigh and immediately flushed deep pink. He was acting like a love-sick little girl.

Prompto pulled up the gallery on his camera and turned so the Prince could look as he began to flip through the images. He paused on one he’d taken early on. “I, uh.... I really like this one,” he said. Over his shoulder, the Prince made a soft hum of agreement and it seemed to send Prompto’s heart fluttering right out of his chest.

Prompto flipped through more and Noctis spoke up on the last photo, pointing to a picture of sylleblossoms. “That one is nice too.”

Prompto felt his cheeks flush. “Thank you, Your Highness. I wanted it to look like the flowers were reaching up for the moon.”

“It does. You’re good. Really good. What’s your name?”

Prompto let his camera hang by the strap around his neck and turned to face the Prince. “Prompto. Argentum.”

Noctis smiled at the stilted way Prompto answered him. He knew he should be angry but there was something about this nervous, friendly guy that just wouldn’t let that happen. Besides, his father often touted the importance of never being too harsh. Surely trespassing to take some admittedly beautiful pictures didn’t warrant much of a reaction. “Prompto. Well, you are certainly worthy of photographing the royal gardens...”

Prompto winced. “I smell a but.”

Noctis had to physically bite his tongue to keep from laughing. “But. You know I can’t allow you to leave with those pictures.” 

The blonde’s head dropped and he muttered, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Noctis had an urge to reach over and comfort Prompto but resisted. “Did you really risk sneaking in here just to take pictures of  _ flowers _ ,” he asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

Prompto sighed, feeling his hopes shatter as he opened the bottom of his camera to retrieve the tiny data card. “Yeah. Uh, I mean, yes, Your Highness.”

Noctis accepted the small card as Prompto passed it over, pocketing it safely away. “Why? And, just... Noctis, please,” he said. He couldn’t take one more ‘Your Highness’ without gagging. 

Prompto’s first reaction was to lie and he’d already opened his mouth to say something when doubt wiggled in and made him hesitate. It wouldn’t be very smart to lie to the Crown Prince, especially after he’d been so tolerant. “Money,” he admitted shamefully.

Nodding, Noctis decided he’d done the right thing in not punishing Prompto too harshly. Having the images taken away would suffice. Besides... he liked Prompto. A lot. “I’m sorry to take these from you but I’m sure you understand why I have to.”

“Yes, Your High- uh, Noctis.”

“Noct.”

“Noc-- Really? You’re not gonna get mad?”

Noctis smiled and shook his head. “Believe it or not, I don’t much like being reminded every second of every day that I’m a Prince.”

Prompto made a face. “Ooh, yeah. Lotta responsibility, huh?”

“I’ve got school, diplomacy, weapons training, current event reports. And my father keeps pulling me into his meetings lately. You want responsibility? Imagine having the King and all his advisors weighing on if you’ll make a good heir or not based on a single answer after a four hour meeting.”

“Sheesh. And I thought math was hard.”

Noctis laughed. He laughed hard enough that tears came to his eyes and he had to bend over, holding his stomach. After a few seconds Prompto joined in, reaching over to pat the Prince on his back. As their laughter died down, Noctis sat up and reached over, shoving at Prompto’s shoulder playfully. “Math  _ is _ hard,” he agreed with a grin.

Prompto couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was the Prince not mad at him but here he was actually joking and laughing. Almost like they were just two guys hanging out. He glanced up at the massive palace and realized then that that was probably exactly what Noctis needed most. Looking at the palace now, it seemed cold and impersonal and he couldn’t believe that people actually  _ lived _ their lives in it. Maybe the Prince just needed some time to just be a regular guy.

“Sooo, Noct?” Prompto pulled out his phone and wiggled it a little. “You play any games?”

Noct’s blue eyes seemed to light up and he quickly pulled out his own phone. “King’s Knight,” he asked hopefully.

“Oh, man, you bet! Come on, come on, exchange friend codes with me! Please!”

“Well...” Noctis hesitated. He was allowed on social games and sites only under strict instruction that he keep his identity secret.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Prompto said, realizing right away why Noctis would object. “I swear! I mean, no one would believe me even if I did but I won’t!”

Noct laughed. “Not a single person,” he insisted as he handed the phone over and let Prompto read his friend code.

“NoctGar,” Prompto read aloud as they were added to each other’s friends list. “What’s gar?”

“A type of fish.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“I like to go fishing,” Noctis explained with a shrug. “I don’t get to do it much, though.”

“Aw, man, and here I was about to think you were really cool!”

Noctis laughed and punched Prompto gently on the shoulder, receiving one right back. The two of them began a game and were soon deeply involved in out-doing one another. Noctis kept trying to poke and swipe at Prompto’s screen but the blonde was often too quick for him and danced out of the way, taking advantage of Noctis’ immobility in his own game. Settling with a tie, they retired to the gazebo and started up a co-op campaign while chatting and laughing together. 

It wasn’t until the darkness triggered the automatic lighting that Noctis realized he was putting Prompto in danger of being caught. Putting his phone down, he looked over to Prompto and sighed. “You gotta get outta here before someone finds you,” he said, his voice heavy with reluctance. “It’s getting dark.”

Prompto put his phone away and nodded, knowing very well the prince was right. He would be thankful he had this experience but it had to come to an end. “Thank you, Noct. For... well, everything, really.” He huffed a soft laugh. 

Noctis stood up and offered a hand for Prompto to shake. “Thank you as well,” he replied. 

Prompto stood and shook the offered hand, feeling a bit awkward now. “Good night, Your Highness,” he bid as he began walking back to where he’d snuck in originally. He had one hand on the fence when Noctis called out to him.

“Hey. Hey, Prompto, wait.” Noctis jogged closer, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. “I don’t care if this makes me sound like a complete dork. I had a lot of fun tonight. A lot. You wanna come back and hang out again?”

Prompto smiled widely. “Um, duh, bro! Of course I wanna hang out some more!” The two of them laughed and Noctis shuffled his feet in a way Prompto found adorable. It was almost as if the Prince were feeling shy.

“Good. Come back tomorrow. Say... six o’clock? I’ll be out here.”

Prompto nodded and held his fist out. “Hell yeah!”

Noctis studied his fist, a look of confusion on his face. With a roll of his eyes, Prompto lifted his arm and had him hold up a fist. He bumped underneath, on top and then their knuckles together. Noctis made a small sound of understanding and they repeated the action flawlessly.

“Tomorrow, then,” Prompto said as he began to scale the fence.

“Tomorrow,” Noctis called, watching as Prompto climbed and disappeared over the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, Prompto and Noctis met almost daily, barring times when Prompto had to work or Noctis was busy elsewhere. The two grew very close, very fast and soon considered themselves best friends despite the short time they’d actually known one another. Their interests were almost identical and Prompto’s cheerful and vibrant personality somehow meshed perfectly with Noctis' more sarcastic and laid back one. Noctis would bring down books and graphic novels to loan out to Prompto and, in exchange, Prompto sometimes wouldn’t beat the crap out of him at the various games they played together. 

Prompto was sitting in a cafe, reading one of the books Noctis had loaned him when Cindy, a close friend of his, walked up. “Whatcha readin’ that’s got you all smiles over here,” she asked, pulling out a rag and wiping his table in an attempt to look like she was working and not chatting.

“What, this? Just a mystery book.”

“Mystery, huh? Ain’t never known nobody to smile at a mystery book. Come to think of it, you been smilin’ a lot lately. Somethin' happen? Ooh, did you get a raise finally?” 

Prompto laughed and shook his head. “I wish. I could buy my own coffee without mooching off you if I did. No. No, everything’s the same. Just. I dunno. Happy?”

Cindy pursed her lips and studied him a few moments. “Well, alright. You’d let me know if there was somethin’ going on, wouldn’t ya?”

Feeling a tiny bit bad for having to hide things from her, Prompto nodded. “Of course. C’mon, Cindy, you know me. I can’t keep a secret to save my own ass.” 

Cindy tossed her curls back and laughed. “Well, I suppose you’ve got a point there. Aw, crap, there’s the boss. Enjoy your coffee, sir!” She winked and waved goodbye as she headed back to the front counter.

Prompto picked up his almost empty mug and took a long sip. Cindy made the best coffee and Prompto had quickly become addicted. He needed one every morning and sometimes, when he had to work an extra shift or had late plans, he’d beg her for a freebie. She’d always been accommodating. She was well aware of his financial situation. The two had become close friends in high school after Prompto tried flirting only to learn Cindy was a lesbian. She was almost a mom figure to him now, always checking up on him and interrogating him about his health and lifestyle. She had hit the roof when she found out he’d been skipping meals and insisted that from now on, he visit her for dinner together whenever he needed. Prompto was honestly a little surprised he’d been able to lie successfully just now. Usually she saw right through him if he tried to hide something from her. But this was important. He couldn’t let  _ anyone _ know about his meetings with Noct. The Prince had sworn him to secrecy and Prompto agreed willingly. Prompto didn’t do so well meeting people and Noct... Well, Noct was just the best. 

Finishing off his coffee, Prompto closed his book and slid it into the messenger bag he was carrying. He waved goodbye to Cindy and, after checking his watch, noticed he’d allowed himself to get involved in reading and was running late. He picked up his pace as he headed to the back alleys that would lead once more to Noct. 

\------

Noctis paced back and forth impatiently in front of the fountain, ignoring the beauty of the garden around him. Prompto was late and that wasn’t like him. It made Noctis worry. Prompto had reluctantly revealed that he had to go through some dangerous areas to get to him. What if he’d gotten mugged or hurt or even lost somehow? With a heavy sigh, Noctis ran a hand through his hair.

He practically cheered when he heard the telltale sounds of Prompto climbing the fence from the other side. In just a minute or two, that familiar smiling face popped up over the top. “Hey, Noct,” Prompto called down before swinging a leg over the top of the fence and easily switching to the other side. Noctis had noticed that Prompto was quite nimble. The two young men had roughhoused a little here and there and Prompto always managed to wriggle away when Noctis tried to hold him in place, no matter how determined Noctis was to hang on.

“Prompto!” Noctis waited until Prompto was on the ground. “I was worried about you, dude.”

Prompto grinned sheepishly and his cheeks pinkened. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up reading that awesome book you gave me. Totally not my fault.”

“Totally is,” Noctis countered, though he couldn’t help but smile a little. Prompto blushed at every least little thing and so what if Noctis exploited this knowledge once in a while? 

“Okay, fine, how about this? I won’t kick your butt so hard tonight? Sound good?”

“Oh,” Noctis said, reaching over to shove playfully at Prompto’s shoulder. “So hard, you say? Who says you’re gonna kick my butt at all? I’ve been practicing.”

“Practicing, shmacticing,” Prompto teased, sticking his tongue out quickly, a gesture that shocked Noctis. No one had ever dared to do that to the Prince but Prompto did it like it was no big thing. “It would take a miracle for you to beat me tonight. I’ve had my coffee. I’m supercharged!” Prompto struck a strongman pose and Noctis burst out laughing. He laughed hard enough, he had to catch the edge of the fountain to keep his balance. Prompto, looking crestfallen, dropped his arms. “Dude. It wasn’t supposed to be  _ that _ funny.”

“No, no, no,” Noctis said through his laughter. “I don’t mean it- haha-- I don’t mean it that way. You just... It was the way you said it. ‘Supercharged!’” Noctis copied his pose and tone in an exaggerated way and fell into another fit of laughter. 

Prompto, feeling thoroughly annoyed and amused at this point, reached over and punched Noctis’ shoulder a little harder than he normally did. “Shut up, Your Royal Highness.”

“Don’t... ahahah-- don’t call me that.” Noctis slowly regained his composure and sat down on the fountain’s edge, patting the spot next to him. “Truce, man, truce. Sit down. Tell me who you think did it!”

Prompto happily plopped himself down next to Noctis and the two were soon involved in a deep conversation about the book. After a while, a comfortable silence passed between them. Prompto studied Noct for a few seconds before asking, “Hey, Noct... How come you don’t like being Prince?” 

“Are you kidding,” Noctis answered, his nose wrinkling in a way Prompto was learning meant he truly disliked something. “It sucks. Okay, I mean there’s the money and comfort and all that... but everything else is just awful. I’ve got no free time. Every second of my day is scheduled. I don’t get to make any of my own decisions. I can weigh in on things and my opinion is ‘considered’. But that’s it. Everyone else gets to decide if what I think even matters. If I try really hard, everyone just wants me to do better. If I’m lazy, I get compared to how wonderful my dad was at my age. And no matter what, it just never  _ stops _ . I just... I wanna be normal for like a week, you know? Watch some TV, play a video game, eat pizza from a crappy place down the street.”

Prompto smiled and reached over to squeeze Noct’s shoulder gently. “I can always bring a crappy pizza,” he offered.

Noctis smiled and huffed a soft laugh. “You know what I mean, you dork.”

“Yeah... I think I do.” Prompto nodded. He struggled in life but he was at least free to do what he pleased and to be who he wanted. From what Noctis described, he had one choice. Be the perfect little prince. Prompto’s envy of Noctis’ lifestyle was quickly fading. He couldn’t imagine not being able to veg out on the weekend. Noctis sounded like he hadn’t had a vacation in, well, ever. “But hey! Time with me is like hanging out and doing nothing, right?”

Noctis glanced over at Prompto and nodded. “Yeah. It’s... I look forward to this all day.”

Prompto grinned and punched Noctis’ shoulder. “Ahh, don’t get all sappy on me!”

“I mean it,” Noctis insisted, meeting Prompto’s eyes in a way that made the blonde shift a little where he sat. “This is my one and only break time and you really make it something to look forward to.”

Prompto could feel himself blushing. “Aw, Noct, come on. I just make crappy jokes.”

Noctis shrugged. “I guess I like crappy jokes.”

Prompto could feel his ears warm as his blush climbed higher. He couldn’t think of anything to refute Noctis’ words so he gave in by staying quiet.

Noctis opened his mouth to speak when the watch on his wrist began to chime sharply. He whispered a curse. “I gotta get inside before they come looking for me,” he said, his whole demeanor changing from the content, friendly guy to a much more somber one. It made Prompto sad to see. 

“Today was quick,” Prompto said with a small frown. “Now I really feel bad for being late.”

“Don’t worry about it. Even if you’d been on time, it would still have been a short visit.” He didn’t reveal that he was actually sneaking away between classes, making opportunities just so he could see Prompto. “So, I’ll see you... Uh, Tuesday.”

“Tuesday,” Prompto repeated, surprised. It was Thursday. This would be the longest they’d gone without visiting so far.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve got a lot of classes and meetings coming up. There’s some noise with Niflheim and...” He waved a hand, brushing the subject off. “A lot of really boring shit, basically.”

“Aww, that sucks. Maybe I really will bring some pizza then,” Prompto smiled and patted his messenger bag. “I can pack some up and fit it in here.”

Noctis studied him in silence, once again making Prompto want to squirm under his intense gaze. “I’d like that,” Noctis said finally and the smallest smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Prompto, on the other hand, beamed widely. “You got it, bro! One deliciously cheesy, kinda gross pizza, coming up!” 

The two stood up and Noctis took a small step forward, hesitated, then stepped back again. Prompto, not being as shy as Noctis, grinned and stepped in to hug his friend tightly. Noctis hesitated only briefly before returning it. As they parted, Noctis said, “Thanks. I’ll, uh, see you Tuesday, then.”

Prompto tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder. “Yep! Bye, Noct!” With a cheerful wave, he walked back over to the fence and began the climb to get over the top. 

Noctis stood and watched, though he really should have been on his way to his class. Ignis hated when he was late and very rarely did Noctis’ excuses make any difference. Prompto waved one last time as he slipped over the top of the fence and Noctis returned it with a wide smile. 

Something about Prompto always put him in a good mood. The blonde’s smile was infectious. And when he blushed, his freckles deepened in color too. Noctis liked freckles, apparently, because he caught himself looking at Prompto’s quite often. He had the perfect amount. Not too much, but enough that you couldn’t help but notice. They dusted the tops of his shoulders as well and Noctis wondered if they were anywhere else. Not many Lucians had freckles and he’d heard that freckles only came from being in the sun often. Noctis had asked Prompto if he spent a lot of time in the sun but Prompto’s answer of a shrug and ‘about as much time as most people, I guess’ hadn’t cleared up anything. One day he’d feel comfortable enough to just ask, but until then, it was something he would just have to keep wondering.

“Your Highness?”

Noctis jumped and spun around sharply. A guard was already bowing low. “Please excuse me, Your Highness,” the man said. “I have been sent to summon you to--”

Noctis, already tired of the overly formal speech, waved a hand. “Yeah, I know. I’m going there now.” With a sigh, he began the walk back to his personal wing where he found Ignis waiting outside his bedroom, looking none-too-pleased already.

“You’re late,” Ignis stated as Noctis approached. His arms were folded over his chest in a gesture that Noctis knew meant Ignis was very annoyed.

“Sorry.” Noctis ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. “I went out to the garden. Lost track of time, I guess.”

Ignis visibly relaxed. “While I’m glad to hear you enjoy the gardens, Noctis, you cannot forget your duties. These classes are very important.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Iggy. I know.” Noctis half-heartedly tried to hide his eye roll. “I just snuck out for a breath of air.”

Ignis could not help but feel a swell of pride. The garden, afterall, had been his idea. King Regis had been willing when Ignis first presented the idea but did not seem totally convinced his son would appreciate such a thing. If Ignis was being totally honest, he hadn’t been certain himself. But Noctis had taken to his private garden much more than anyone expected, often spending hours out in it. Ignis was glad he could provide something that brought the Prince such happiness.

“Be that as it may,” Ignis replied with a small grin. He should lecture Noctis more sternly but his own good mood made him more affable. “Let’s not waste anymore time. Come.”

\----

_ QuikSilvr _ : whatcha doin’

_ NoctGar _ : Nothing, just laying in bed. You?

_ QuikSilvr _ : same

_ QuikSilvr _ : hey I got some great shots while I was out today

_ QuikSilvr _ : wanna see em when I come over tomorrow

_ NoctGar _ : Of course. Bring your camera when you come. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : never leave home without it!

_ QuikSilvr _ : oh man I bet you have the comfiest bed in the entire kingdom lol I’d prolly sleep like a baby if I was there

_ NoctGar _ : Heh, probably. You saying you wanna be in my bed, Prompto?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Dude!

_ QuikSilvr _ : I mean kinda yeah lololol

_ NoctGar _ : You’re so weird.

_ QuikSilvr _ : no u! :P

_ NoctGar _ : I wish I could bring you to my room, honestly. We could play games, watch TV, just relax. Not having to sneak around would be great.

_ QuikSilvr _ : yeah that sounds pretty badass

_ QuikSilvr _ : just order some take out and kick back for like the whole day lol that sounds like my idea of heaven

_ NoctGar _ : I’m with you there.

_ QuikSilvr _ : ok, ok, I gotta get some actual sleep or I’m gonna nod off in class again

_ QuikSilvr _ : niiiiiight!

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah, don’t do that. Good night.

\---

Prompto’s messenger bag was full to bursting as he climbed his way up the fence to meet Noctis. His camera and phone, a book, a carefully packed cheese pizza, two bottles of soda, and a bag of chips nestled on top. Not crushing the chips made climbing a little tricky. But the payoff was worth it. As he crested the top of the fence, he spotted Noctis down below, already waiting for him. “Hey, buddy, a little help,” he called out.

Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Prompto’s blonde head hanging over the top of the fence. Noticing the bag his friend was struggling with Noctis moved to stand at the base of the fence, just under him. “Drop the bag,” he called up, holding his arms out. “I’ll catch it.”

Prompto only hesitated a second before he let the bag hang over, giving Noct time to line himself up. “You better dude. There’s only my whole life in there.” He let go.

The bag made a soft  _ whumph _ sound as Noctis caught it. “Got it.” Noctis stepped back to give Prompto room to climb down. “I take it you brought your camera today?” 

“Yep.” Prompto’s voice was only a little strained as he climbed down. Going up and down such a tall fence had definitely helped him build his arm muscles up. He let himself drop the last foot or so and turned to Noctis with a wide smile. “Yo. Missed ya, buddy.”

Noctis huffed softly but answered, “Yeah, me too.” He paused to sniff, looking down at Prompto’s bag. “Did you seriously bring pizza?”

Prompto laughed and took his bag, plopping down cross legged right where he’d been standing. “I sure did! There’s this place called Jasmine’s not far from where I work and oh my gods! Best food ever, especially if you want something greasy and yummy.” He began digging out the food, looking up at Noctis. “Don’t be shy! Come on, sit!”

Noctis shook his head, smiling as he sat down on the ground. He’d honestly never eaten off the floor like that and he could just hear Ignis in his head fussing over how it was unclean. “You thought of everything,” Noctis commented, looking over the chips, drinks, and pizza. 

Prompto winked. “Sure did. Got it all except the romantic candles!”

Prompto laughed and Noctis joined him, but a quick tingle ran over his cheeks like it did when he blushed. Ignoring the sensation, Noctis picked up a slice of the pizza from the container. It sagged under the weight of cheese and layers of pepperoni. He made a face.

“I remembered you said you hated mushrooms,” Prompto said, one cheek already bulging with pizza. “Usually I get pepperoni and mushrooms but I just doubled the meat. That okay?”

“Perfect,” Noctis said, his nose wrinkling at the idea of gross slices of fungus all over a perfectly good pizza. “It’s not just mushrooms. I don’t like any vegetables.” He took a careful bite of the pizza, chewing cautiously.

“Yeah? I do. I mean, I’ll eat almost anything that doesn’t eat me first.” Prompto laughed at his own joke. “So. What do you think?”

Noctis was used to Ignis’ gourmet pizzas with hand tossed crispy dough and fancy toppings. This pizza was nothing like that. It didn’t have the complexity and depth of flavor that he was used to but, still, it was  _ good _ . He took another, bigger bite and copied Prompto, speaking with the food mostly tucked into his cheek. “I like it. I really like it. Just cheese and pepperoni, huh? Go figure.”

Prompto smirked and held up a thumb. “Best combo ever made, dude!”

Noctis nodded. He was starting to agree. The more he ate this pizza, the more he wanted. At first the grease was off-putting but soon he was licking it off his fingers and it wasn’t long before he was reaching for a second slice and then a third. 

Prompto watched, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction at how much Noctis was enjoying his pizza. He never thought he’d be able to impress a  _ prince _ . But there he was, acting like this pizza was the best thing he’d ever tasted. “Dude, you devour faster than me, and that’s saying something,” Prompto teased gently. 

“This is  _ good _ ,” Noctis reiterated. “Iggy never lets me have junk food like this. It’s always some healthy version.”

“Iggy?” Prompto had heard the name before but he hadn’t asked. Now, sitting and gorging themselves on greasy pizza and chips, he felt comfortable enough to pry a little.

“Oh, yeah. Ignis. He’s my Hand. He, uh.... Well, he does everything, really.” Noctis paused to eat before continuing. “Cooks, sets my schedule, keeps me in line... Everything. He’s been watching over me since we were kids. I can’t even remember how old.”

“Wow. I can’t even imagine what that’s like. It’s just kinda always been me. Latch-key kid, you know. Parents travel for work so they’re never around. It’s just me most of the time.”

“See, I can’t imagine what  _ that’s _ like,” Noctis countered, finally reaching for one of the sodas Prompto brought. “I mean, I never get to be alone but... don’t you get lonely?”

Prompto shrugged. “Sometimes. I’m mostly used to it. Holidays kinda suck.”

Noctis frowned. “Your parents don’t even come home then?”

“Nah. If anything they’re more busy.”

Noctis fiddled with his soda, thinking to himself. He hated knowing Prompto spent so much time on his own. And knowing that he didn’t even really have family... Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if he could somehow get Prompto permission to enter and exit freely. His dad would probably go along with it but Noctis just hated asking for things. He sighed.

“You alright? You didn’t get a stomach ache, did you?”

Noctis looked up to Prompto’s worried face and shook his head. “Nah. Just thinking too much.”

“Yeah, we got off on a depressing tangent, didn’t we?”

“No kidding. Oh, hey, how’s the new game coming along? Did you ever beat level eight?”

The two dropped off into various light-hearted conversations, laughing now and again, as they finished up their food and then scooted closer to play games together. It wasn’t long before they were nudging each other with their shoulder or elbow in an attempt to make the other mess up, an act which soon devolved into their games being completely forgotten and the two wrestling and laughing on the ground like little schoolboys. Once Noctis managed to pin Prompto down and declared himself the winner, he rolled off and they lay side-by-side, looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

Noctis checked his watch. “I gotta go soon,” he announced, dislike obvious in his tone. 

“Yeeeah,” Prompto sighed. “I know. I wish we could hang out longer.”

“You said this last time.”

“Yeah, well, I still mean it,” Prompto said with a laugh. He rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and looked down at Noctis. "I have a lot of fun with you."

Noctis couldn't help the blush that crept over his cheeks. "Yeah, me too," he admitted. What he didn't admit was how having Prompto lean over him like that made his heart beat a little faster and his throat feel tighter. Prompto was just so damned  _ cute _ . No man had a right being that adorable, with his freckles and bright smile and blonde hair. With Prompto so close like he was it was just impossible to ignore. 

In the comfortable silence that passed between them, Prompto was having much the same thoughts. Of course the crown prince of Insomnia was going to be attractive but Noctis sailed past attractive. He was beautiful. He had the traditional dark hair and pale skin of Insomnian royalty with eyes that shone in the prettiest blue color Prompto had ever seen. He honestly had to try not to stare. And he was currently failing at that completely. In this position, he could almost lean down and kiss--

Whoa. Prompto mentally put the brakes on his thoughts. That was  _ not _ what he needed to be thinking about his best friend. Even if Noctis was just laying there, eyes flicking down to look at Prompto's lips, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip in an almost expectant way. Prompto could feel himself leaning down. Holy shit, he was going for it. He was going to kiss Noct. 

The watch on Noctis’ wrist began beeping sharply and the moment shattered. The two jumped apart as if they’d been caught doing something wrong, both blushing and looking anywhere but at the other. 

“I, uh,” Noctis ran his hand through his hair. “That’s my alarm,” he stated and instantly regretted saying something so obvious and lame.

“Yeah... Yeah, I guess I should be going, then.” Prompto didn’t know which he wanted more; to run away or rewind and pick up where they left off. All he knew was the chance was gone now and it definitely felt awkward. 

“Text me tonight,” Noctis asked, standing up and dusting his pants off. 

“Yeah, of course.” Prompto grinned and just that quickly he felt the awkward tension between them begin to fade. “When should I come over next?”

“I’m not sure yet but I’ll know by tonight.” Noctis offered a hand down to Prompto and tugged him to his feet. They didn’t hug this time but the way they glanced at one another and then back away quickly showed both thought a little too much about it.

Prompto quickly packed his stuff back in his bag, taking all the evidence of their meeting back with him so Noctis wouldn’t risk getting caught with items he couldn’t explain easily. A final wave and the two split once more, completely unaware they were thinking the exact same thing.

‘ _ Damn that alarm _ .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto hummed softly to himself as he made his way towards the tall fence ahead. He was meeting up with Noct again and the two of them had plans for an all-out war in the new handheld fighting game that just came out. Noct had talked shit through text for days and Prompto was pretty eager to make him eat those words. Prompto checked to make sure his bag was secure over his shoulder and began the climb up. He’d done this so much in the past few months that he barely even thought about it as he made his way higher. He used to get nervous, over both the height and the possibility of getting caught. Now, he called over to Noctis on the other side as he threw a leg over the top and began going back down the other side. “Alright, Noct! I’m coming for ya,” he called out and dropped the last foot or so to the ground.

His feet had barely touched ground when he was slammed hard from behind up against the fence. Prompto cried out in a mix of surprise and pain as his face smashed into the unforgiving chain link and was held there firmly. He couldn’t even turn his head to see what or who had attacked him.

“Don’t. Move.” A voice, deep and cold as steel, cut through his confusion. Prompto froze and he swore he could feel his blood freeze as well. “Who are you?”

Prompto tried to answer, he really did, but his throat was dry and moving his mouth was hard with the side of his face smashed so hard into the fence. Barely a second passed and he was spun around and shoved back once more, making him cry out again. He tried to flee but the glint of metal and the sharp press of a blade to his throat made him halt once more. He could see his attacker now, not that the vision of the massive man holding the biggest damn sword he’d ever seen in his life like it weighed little more than a dagger was any comfort. 

“Who are you,” the man repeated and leaned forward, adding more pressure to where the blade of his sword rested against Prompto’s throat. 

Prompto felt a tear run down his cheek as he tried again to get his mouth to work. Nothing came out but a feeble whine. This was it. He was going to die. Prompto let his eyes close. He didn’t want to see it happen. 

“Gladio, stop!” 

Noct’s voice was like a song from the heavens. 

“I caught this man sneaking in,” the large man answered. The sword didn’t move but neither did it press any harder. Prompto still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Or breathe.

“I mean it, Gladio! Stand down! He’s my friend!”

A few seconds of silence felt like eternity to Prompto. He couldn’t stop trembling or the tears that began to fall down his cheeks. “Noct,” he squeaked out.

“You need to explain to me what’s going on right now,” the large man said and the blade was suddenly gone. 

Prompto collapsed immediately to the ground. He tried sucking in a large breath of air but choked on a sob and began to cough instead. He could hear Noctis yelling angrily but couldn’t process the words. Slowly, for what felt like a second eternity, Prompto regained control of himself. When he was finally able to make himself look up, Noctis was kneeling in front of him. He jumped when his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Prompto... It’s just me,” Noctis said, his voice soothing and gentle. “You’re safe.”

“What.... who?” Prompto stopped trying to form sentences and reached up to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Even in the middle of all this, he knew he didn’t want Noct to see him cry. 

Noctis moved into a little closer, slipping his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and pulling him into a light embrace. “That was my Shield, Gladio. He thought you were here to attack me or something. It's okay now. He won’t hurt you.”

Prompto glanced up at the huge man nervously.

Gladio smirked and lifted a hand in greeting. “Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-it’s okay,” Prompto tried to say, wincing at the way his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s okay.” 

“No.” Noctis stood up suddenly and rounded on Gladio again. “No, it's not. Why were you even out here?! This is supposed to be my private time! You came out here to, what, spy on me?!”

Gladio raised an eyebrow but seemed otherwise unphased by the Prince’s anger. “I’m not spying on you, Noct. Ignis had a message and sent me to find you. I assumed you were out here like you always are so I came looking. You weren’t here but I heard him climbing over the fence.”

“I never even saw you,” Prompto said, still shaken. 

“Yeah... I thought you were a pretty crappy assassin. You made a lot of noise.” This time, Gladio did step back at the dark glare that came over Noctis’ face. “I had no way of knowing he was a friend, Noct.”

Carefully, using the fence to help brace himself, Prompto stood up on shaky legs. “He’s right, Noct. Don’t.... Don’t yell at him. We were the ones sneaking around. And he was just doing his job. R-right?” He looked up, meeting Gladio’s eyes for the first time.

The dark-haired man nodded back at him. “Right.”

Noctis huffed. He didn’t want to let this go so easily but he couldn’t find a flaw in what Prompto had said. “Fine. Fine! Just go away now.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Gladio answered. He dismissed his sword back to the Armiger and crossed his arms over his chest. “Friend or not, you’ve got someone sneaking on palace grounds, Noct. I can’t just let that go.”

Noctis sighed. He’d known it wouldn’t be so easy but for a brief second, he’d hoped.

“How long has this been going on,” Gladio asked, gesturing between them.

“Uhh, like two days after the gardens were finished,” Noctis answered honestly. Ignoring the way Gladio’s brows raised sharply at that answer, he continued. “Look, Prompto isn’t dangerous. He just wanted to get some pictures of the garden the first time. After I caught him, we got to talking and just... became friends. He just comes over to hang out.”

Gladio sighed and rubbed his forehead roughly. He wondered briefly if the Shields of the past had to put up with things like this. “Noct. I know you  _ think _ \--”

“No.” Noctis stood up and faced Gladio. “I don’t just think. I know, Gladio. I’m not being an idiot here. If Prompto wasn’t trustworthy, I would have seen signs and picked up on it. I’ve been looking. There aren’t any.”

Still crouched on the ground, Prompto looked up in shock when Noctis admitted to being suspicious of his friendship. A small part of Prompto wanted to be offended that he hadn’t been trusted but he quickly dismissed it. As royalty, Noctis couldn’t just be friends with someone. He had to watch his every single step. Even though Prompto knew his own intentions were pure, Noctis had no choice but to make sure.

Gladio looked past Noctis, studying Prompto for a few moments in silence. The poor kid was still shaking like a leaf and he certainly didn’t  _ look _ like he could hurt anyone. With a sigh, Gladio could feel himself giving in. 

As could Noctis and he laid it on extra thick in hopes of having this resolved. “Please, Gladio,” he said earnestly. “He’s just a friend. My only friend. I need this. Ask Ignis! I’ve been keeping up with my work and studies and training much better since meeting Prompto. Ignis thinks it's because of the garden but it's because of Prompto. Please. You can’t take this from me.”

And Gladio knew he was defeated. Hearing the words ‘please’ from Noctis was enough but to have him plead just to keep his only friend? There was no way Gladio would be able to deny him this. “Fine,” he said, raising both hands as if defending himself from Noctis’ pleading face. “But I’ll be keeping an eye on your work and training. You slack off and this is over. I mean it. Even once.”

“I won’t, Gladio, I swear! I’ll even go on runs with you in the morning if I have to.”

Gladio felt his lip curl upwards into a smile. “Your current training will be fine. And just know. I will be aware of when you are out here. If something doesn’t feel right, if you’ve been out here too long, if I hear something strange, whatever it may be; I  _ will _ be coming out here to check, your privacy be damned.”

Noctis felt like he could hug Gladio. Instead, he smiled widely and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you, Gladio. Really.”

“Mm-hmm. Don’t think you can pull something else like this either,” Gladio warned, pointing a finger at Noctis in warning. “If I come out here to a full blown kegger, you’re taking the blame.”

Noctis laughed and swatted his finger away. “I know, I know. Now go away. You’re still scaring him.”

Gladio glanced down at Prompto. “Sorry about the rough introductio.” He gave a final wave as he turned and made his way back inside the palace.

Noctis waited until he heard the door close then turned back to Prompto and took a few steps closer, reaching out to touch the hand Prompto was desperately clinging to the fence with. “You okay?”

Emotion hit Prompto like a tidal wave. A sob burst from his lips and he dropped back to his knees as they gave out once more beneath him. “I was so scared,” he admitted, covering his face to hide the shame he felt. “I thought I was dead I knew I was dead holy shit, Noct, I’ve never been so close to peeing myself.”

Noctis laughed even as he wrapped both arms around Prompto in a proper hug. “I know, Prom, I know. It’s okay now. Just let it out.”

Prompto’s tears dried up after a few minutes and he lifted his head from Noctis’ neck to look up at him. They were so close. Prompto was slightly amazed at how smooth and perfect Noctis’ skin was, even at this range. He wanted to nuzzle into Noctis’ cheek with his own like a kitten.

Noctis looked back at him, smiling gently. He reached up and brushed Prompto’s cheek dry with his thumb. “I would never let anything hurt you,” he said, and could feel his heart swell with just how deeply he meant those words. The threat of almost having Prompto taken from him only made him appreciate the blonde even more. 

“I know,” Prompto answered in a quiet voice, reaching up to brush the opposite cheek dry with the back of his hand. “I know, Noct.” 

Prompto smiled then, a shaky but honest lift of his lips and Noctis never wanted to kiss anyone else as much as he wanted to kiss Prompto. Without stopping to think, he slid his hand around the back of Prompto’s neck and gently urged him closer. The blonde moved without hesitation and their lips met in a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, they parted, both blushing softly.

“Uh, wow,” Noctis began, pausing to press his lips together. They were still tingling. “I, uh--”

“Noct!” Gladio’s urgent voice interrupted them from the door that led into the palace. “Get your ass in here! I forgot Iggy’s message to you. Your room is a mess and he’s on the warpath. Back inside before he comes looking for you himself!”

Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. “Seriously,” he muttered to the sky, making a helpless gesture with his hands. He gave Prompto a pleading look. “I’m sorry. This timing is horrible.”

Prompto awkwardly attempted to force a laugh and sat back away from Noctis. “N-no, it's okay, buddy. Shit happens, right? Better, uh, go.”

“Yeah. Iggy doesn’t ride me too much about my room but every now and then he just goes nuts and insists everything be spotless. Must be that time again. I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay? I’ll text you tonight.”

Prompto nodded. His heart was beating what felt like a thousand miles a second and his head still reeled from the kiss. It was hard keeping up with what was being said. “Okay. Yeah, that’s fine.” He stood up and Noctis followed suit. “Better hurry, huh? I’ll just.” He gestured over his shoulder at the fence. “Be going.”

“You’re the best, Prompto. Thanks for understanding.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hands for a quick squeeze, then turned and jogged off.

Prompto, suddenly feeling very small and alone began the climb up and over the fence. Dropping to the other side, he leaned back against it and reached up to touch his lips. 

Noctis had  _ kissed _ him. 

Even now he could barely believe it had happened. It had been so quick and then the whirlwind of a goodbye right after... Could it have been a mistake? Prompto’s brow furrowed and he dropped his fingers away from his lips. Maybe Noctis had just gotten caught up in comforting Prompto and hadn’t even meant anything by it. He certainly hadn’t said anything afterwards or acted any different.

Prompto could feel his heart beat faster but not in the pleasant way it did whenever he was close to Noctis. This was a rapid squeezing, a sign of the worry and anxiety to come. His mind was already swirling with questions. What if Noctis regretted doing it? What if they couldn’t be friends anymore? What if everything just went back to normal and it never happened again? Prompto didn't know which would be worse. They were all terrible. Why hadn’t Noctis acknowledged that it had happened? Why’d he just run off like he couldn’t wait to get away? Maybe he  _ couldn’t _ wait to get away. Maybe Prompto had disgusted him. Oh, Gods,  _ what if he’d had snot on his lip _ ?

Prompto groaned aloud and pushed himself off the fence. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere just sitting here and worrying. So he opted to walk home and worry. At least then he’d be getting somewhere.

By the time he was slipping his key into the lock, Prompto had convinced himself that the kiss had to have been a mistake. Noctis didn’t mean anything by it. He’d just been comforting Prompto, that was all. Anything else was just Prompto’s own wishes. And Prompto couldn’t have those wishes without putting their friendship in jeopardy. As sad as it made him, he’d just do best by forgetting the kiss all together.

\----

Ignis stood in the doorway, watching in shock as Noctis moved around his personal quarters, cleaning and humming along to the song playing softly in the background. “I have literally never seen him this  _ happy _ about cleaning,” he whispered to Gladio, not wanting to speak too loudly lest it break whatever spell had seemingly overtaken their Prince.

Gladio, standing a bit behind Ignis and watching over his shoulder, nodded and grinned. Though he knew the reason for Noctis’ good mood, he’d promised to keep quiet about it. “Count it as a lucky day,” he offered as an explanation. “You can sit back and relax for a change. Six knows you need a good day off.” Gladio rested his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and gave them a slow, rolling squeeze. As predicted, he felt some of the tension in Ignis’ muscles melt away. 

“Mm,” was Ignis’ short response. Though he agreed with Gladio, and the massage was nice, he was still feeling suspicious over Noctis’ behavior. “Do you think something is going on with him?”

Gladio almost jumped. Ignis was too astute for his own good sometimes. “L-like what, Iggy? If there was, we’d know about it.”

“I suppose you are right.” Ignis squinted, watching as Noctis gathered up a collection of empty and mostly empty soda cans and carried them off to the trash in the kitchen. “Still. He seems different somehow. Even I don’t smile while gathering rubbish.”

Gladio tried to suppress a laugh behind tight lips. “Well, whatever it is... let him have it. It’s working out for all of us. And while he’s smiling at the garbage...” Gladio leaned down so his lips brushed the back of Ignis’ ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. “I can take you back to my room and put a smile on your face too.”

Ignis elbowed him softly and stepped away. “Noctis. Come here a moment, please.”

Noctis, in the middle of tidying his collection of games and movies, looked up and nodded. “Yeah, sure, Iggs.” He walked over, dusting his hands off on his pants. “What, did I miss something? Pretty sure I got all the food and drinks at least.”

“That you did and I thank you. It already smells much better in here. I’d like for you to continue cleaning up. I’m sure you don’t need our supervision to do so.”

Noctis shook his head. “Nah, I got this. It’ll be spotless by tomorrow.”

“Good. You wished your private quarters to remain private and that means--”

“It’s up to me to keep them clean, yeah, yeah, I know,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’ll try to do better.”

With his lecture taken from him, Ignis was left without much else to say. Still feeling suspicious, but with nothing to go on, he decided to take Gladio’s advice after all. A night off  _ did _ sound rather tempting. “I trust you will. Gladio and I are going to retire for the evening. The rest will be up to you.”

Noctis lifted his hand in a mock-salute. “No problem, Specs.”

“I almost didn’t think you were going to take me up on my offer,” Gladio said, once Ignis had pulled the door to Noctis’ apartment closed and they began walking to their own quarters. “Almost hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, hush. Your ego is much too robust for something that simple to make a dent.”

Gladio laughed. “Aw, but Ignis, you know you’re my weakness.”

A small smirk tugged at Ignis’ lips and he cast a coy glance in Gladio’s direction. “Indeed.”


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Ignis hated to be suspicious of those he was supposed to trust most, he just couldn’t manage to push the feeling away. Noctis and Gladio were most assuredly hiding something from him. He’d first began to suspect them about a week ago, when he had Noctis clean his room. Noctis had been all too happy to get to work and the next morning Ignis had been impressed by just how well Noctis had done. Usually he was lucky if he could get Noctis to even put in a little effort. And then there was Gladio insisting everything was fine whenever Ignis tried to point Noctis’ strange behavior out. Gladio consistently said that as long as Noctis seemed happy, they shouldn’t worry. Which, Ignis supposed,  _ was _ true. There was just something in the way Gladio said it... He felt he’d been led away from an answer rather than received one.

At first, Ignis had brushed his suspicions off because Gladio was technically right. Noctis was happy. Much happier than usual. He studied harder, did his work without so much complaint, focused better when tasked with something. However, the longer this went on, the more Ignis began to pick out certain patterns. Like how Gladio tended to hover near the garden when Noctis went there. And how Noctis’ mood was at its best after his garden visits. Ignis had tried asking Gladio if he’d noticed the same but Gladio insisted Noctis seemed normal to him. He’d also changed the subject a bit too quickly. Gladio wasn’t exactly a bad liar; he just wasn’t good enough to fool Ignis.

Something was up and Ignis was determined to find out by the end of the day what it was.

The hour was late and Ignis had just seen Noctis off to bed. They were all tired after a long day of work but Ignis planned on using that to his advantage. Gladio would have exhausted his body to its limit and once he’d reached that point, very little would be allowed to come between him and his bed. 

Outside of the door to Gladio’s apartment, Ignis took a deep breath, checked that his hair was in place, and sharply rapped twice. The invitation to come inside was immediate and Ignis let himself in. Gladio was sitting in a plush chair by a single lamp, reading one of his many novels. He wore nothing save a pair of dark grey sweatpants and Ignis took just a second to admire the view before clearing his throat and silently reminding himself why he was here. 

“I’m glad I caught you awake,” Ignis said, closing the door behind himself and sittingIt on the couch across from Gladio.

“Just barely,” Gladio answered, marking his place in his book and closing it with a soft thump. “Everything okay?”

Ignis hesitated before answering. “No, actually.” He adjusted his glasses, gathering his will to confront his lover and pushed ahead before Gladio could interrupt. “I know you’ve been lying to me, Gladio.”

Gladio’s mouth opened but no words came out. He closed it then opened again to say, “I don’t know what you mean, Iggy. I haven’t been--”

Ignis held a hand up to silence the larger man. “I don’t want to hear your denials. I’m certain of my accusation, Gladio. There is something between you and Noctis, some secret or event that I am not privy to. I’ve asked time and time again so I am no longer asking. Noctis’ behavior is different and you know why. I demand an explanation as to why I am being kept out.”

Gladio placed his book down on the small table by his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Oh, babe. You’ve got it all wrong. Well. You’ve got some of it wrong, at least.” He spread his hand in a helpless gesture. “I admit. I  _ do _ know the reason for Noctis’ good moods. And I may have had to lie or dodge the truth a time or two to keep from revealing it. But I swear to you, Ignis... It was never done to hurt you.”

Ignis sat up a little straighter, a deep frown pulling at his mouth. “You and Noctis chose to distrust and exclude me yet it was never meant to hurt my feelings? You can see how that doesn’t make sense, can’t you?”

With a sigh, Gladio dropped his head and nodded, his hands spreading in a helpless gesture. “I can and I’m sorry. I suppose it wasn’t until you said the word ‘lying’ that I realized that is what I was doing. I thought I was just... I thought I was just keeping Noct’s secret.”

“Noct’s secret? Should I be having this conversation with him instead?”

“Probably. Let him sleep, Iggy. I will explain and you can ask him whatever you may need to ask tomorrow.”

Ignis folded his hands together and eyed Gladio a moment before he spoke. “Very well. Out with it, then.”

“It’s actually kinda silly, now that I think about it,” Gladio said, running a hand over the top of his hair. “I, uh, don’t really know how to start...”

Ignis was having none of Gladio’s cute, fumbling for words act. “Try the beginning.”

“Heh. Yeah, you’re right.” Gladio dropped his hand back down. A small part of him had hoped Ignis wouldn’t be mad. But of course Ignis was mad. Best to treat this situation like he would any other and get it over with. “That night you sent me to get Noct from the garden, I caught a stranger climbing over the fence to get inside.”

“What?! Noctis’ life was endangered and you failed to inform me?! Gladio!” Ignis stood up, gesturing at Gladio in desperation. “How could you do this?! You are his Shield!”

Gladio stood as well and reached over to catch one of Ignis’ hands. “Iggy. Please. Just let me finish.”

Ignis snatched his hand away. “This had better be good.”

“I thought the same thing as you; that Noct was in trouble so I pinned this guy in place and began to question him. Noctis came out a few moments later and demanded I let him go. Turns out, this guy had snuck into the garden to get some pictures or something and Noct caught him. Instead of turning him in or alerting anyone, Noct goes and makes friends with him.” Gladio ignored the many confused expressions crossing Ignis’ face and kept talking. “I tried to warn him about being reckless but he insisted he wasn’t and... And... Gods, Ignis, looking back I don’t know why I took his word for it but I did. He was so earnest and Prompto was this shaking leaf of a kid... He couldn’t have hurt Noct even if he wanted. Not with all of Noct’s training. Noct said they’d become friends and he really made a case about why he needed to keep that. The two of them are pretty close. Anyway, Noct made me swear to keep it secret and I made him swear that in exchange, he’d keep up with his work and studies.”

Ignis stared at Gladio in disbelief for a long time before trying to speak. He got out a few sputters of words, then threw his hands up in exasperation. The gesture seemed to help him speak and he began to pace. “Have you completely lost your mind, Gladio? You let a total stranger sneak onto palace grounds because Noctis said he was trustworthy? No background check, nothing, just okay, sounds good, let him spend private time with the Prince! A-and on top of that you  _ knew _ there was a weak point in the fence and said  _ nothing _ about it?! Gladio,  _ anyone _ could have come through that way. What, is being Shield a  _ joke _ to you now? I don’t- I don’t understand how you could be so reckless, so foolhardy, so casual about something this dangerous! I, I have to rouse the guard right now and put them out there. I have to wake everyone needed for construction and get them out here tonight to fix this problem! And Noct... Noct is going to hate me, Gladio. He’s going to blame me for doing the right thing!”

Gladio reached out and caught Ignis in a tight hug, pulling his struggling body in against his own. “Iggy, babe... relax. Just breathe for a second, okay? You are panicking. Come on, just take a few deep breaths with me.”

Ignis tried to squirm his way out of Gladio’s arms but his boyfriend was much too strong. His own arms were pinned to his sides and his cheek pressed tightly up against Gladio’s firm chest. Left with no other option, he huffed in anger before going still. Eventually his breathing naturally began to match Gladio’s. After a few long, slow breaths, he could feel his heart stop pounding, though the feeling of urgency did not fade. He had to keep Noctis safe at all costs. And right now, that was not being done.

“Just talk to Noct. Please.”

Ignis shot Gladio an angry look. “He’s sleeping.”

“You should hear his side of it before you do anything. If it will make you feel better, I will go down to the gardens and keep watch over that spot myself until morning. And after you talk to Noct, I will help you do whatever you decide needs to be done. It is the least I can do for lying to you.”

“It sure is,” Ignis agreed tersely. “Fine. I will speak to Noctis tomorrow. But don’t expect much change. I still plan on having that place sealed up as soon as possible and I am definitely still mad at you.”

“Understood.”

This time when Ignis pushed, Gladio relented and allowed him out of his embrace. Ignis pointed silently towards the garden until Gladio grabbed a shirt and tugged it on. They left together, Gladio heading outside and Ignis back to his own apartment. He had some calls and early morning arrangements to make. 

\---

Noctis rolled over onto his back, yawning and stretching lazily. He shifted sharply and his spine gave a soft crack that made him groan in pleasure. Blinking his eyes open, he sat up and immediately looked at the clock. It was almost ten o’clock. Why hadn’t anyone woke him sooner? He’d definitely missed breakfast, his morning briefing, and at least one class by now. Shrugging, Noctis decided that he wasn’t going to argue with some extra sleep. Besides, it was possible he had the day off and forgot. “Happy Birthday to me,” Noctis sang softly, though it was nowhere near his birthday.

Reaching over he plucked his phone off the nightstand and thumbed through the overnight notifications. He saved Prompto’s text for last.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Rise and shine bro!

_ QuikSilvr _ : dude are you still sleeping???

_ QuikSilvr _ : oh god i’m not annoying you am i? Last message, i swear! 

Noctis chuckled softly. He’d assured Prompto time and time again that he wasn’t a bother but the message just never seemed to fully get across. 

_ NoctGar _ : You know you’re not annoying me, dude. 

_ NoctGar _ : Sorry I didn’t see this sooner. For some reason I got to sleep in for a change! I think I’m getting the day off or something, if you can believe that.

_ NoctGar _ : You must be at work by now. See you tonight!

As he finished up, his stomach gave an impatient rumble that finally convinced Noctis to get out of bed. Padding barefoot downstairs, he went into his kitchenette and poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk. He plopped down in front of the TV, cross-legged on the floor, to eat it and mindlessly watched some cartoons.

He was more than a little surprised when he was able to finish both the cereal and the cartoon without any interruptions. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Leaving his bowl on the floor, Noctis made his way back upstairs to get dressed before venturing out. 

He headed immediately for his garden for a breath of fresh air before dealing with anyone else. Gladio was always trying to convince him to get in more exercise, especially right after he woke up. And since he was feeling so good this early afternoon, he might even go for a quick jog around the garden before heading back inside. Get some bonus points in.

Noctis was smiling to himself as he approached the door outside; a smile that faded the closer he got. He could hear the sounds of construction before he even got the door open. “What the hell,” he wondered to himself, and broke into a light jog, following the noises until he came to the back wall where he usually met Prompto. It only took him a few seconds to figure out what was happening. The fence was being torn down and replaced by a brick wall.

Ignis stood in the middle of a small group of construction workers, clipboard in hand, pointing with the other at the wall and speaking. “Make sure to reinforce where the walls meet. I don’t want there to be any chance of someone breaking through. If you think you’ve made it thick enough, make it an inch thicker.”

Staring in disbelief, Noctis suddenly found it hard to breathe. He felt like he didn’t know what he was seeing but he knew it wasn’t good. The sense of foreboding was heavy and seemed to weigh especially on his chest. He croaked Iggy’s name, a pitiful call even he barely heard over the sounds of machinery. He tried again and found his voice to finally be in working order. “Ignis!”

It was Ignis’ turn to battle with the feeling of dread. He’d meant to get to Noctis  _ before _ the Prince awoke but he’d just been so busy and Gladio was still sleeping in from being up all night. It dawned on him now that he might have sent a palace guard to deliver a message upon the Prince’s waking but it was certainly too late now to put that plan into action. He turned as Noctis approached and tried to smile, a quick twitch of his lips that refused to stay. “You’re awake,” he observed densely.

Noct made a wide sweeping gesture instead of answering. “Is this why you let me sleep in? Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Ignis reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose softly. This was not going to be easy. “Noctis, please. There is no need to shout. Come, let us go inside.” He made to touch Noctis’ arm but the prince snatched it away and stepped back out of his reach.

“Why are you doing this,” he demanded, watching Ignis closely. When the other man hesitated to answer, Noctis  _ knew _ . “He told you, didn’t he? Gladio told you.”

Ignis lowered his head slightly in a nod.

“Damn him,” Noctis shouted, making a few more heads turn in their direction. “I asked one thing, one  _ godsdamned _ thing and --”

“Noctis, please.” Ignis raised his voice only slightly but it was enough that Noctis’ mouth snapped shut. The Prince was obviously steaming mad. Even his cheeks were slightly pinked. Ignis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He’d known this was going to happen but it didn’t make it any easier. “Let us discuss this somewhere more private.” Already the sounds of construction around them were getting quieter as people tried to listen in.

Noctis folded his arms over his chest in a gesture that let Ignis know they were going nowhere soon. However, much to Ignis’ surprise, Noctis ground out, “Fine,” and stomped his way back inside the palace. The door had just shut behind Ignis when Noct whirled around and went right back to shouting. “Why didn’t you come talk to me first, Ignis?! A chance to explain would have been real nice, you know? Did Gladio bother to tell you that those visits are  _ important _ to me? Did he?”

Ignis raised his hands in his own defense. “Noctis. I understand your anger but I can assure you that sealing up the fence is entirely about your safety. You must try to understand that we cannot risk--”

“Cannot risk what?!” Noctis sneered and tossed his hand. “Cannot risk letting me have a friend?! Cannot risk letting me enjoy one damned thing in my day? Cannot risk me actually feeling relaxed and happy? Which is it, Iggy, I’m confused.”

Ignis closed his eyes and exhaled again, trying to keep his own temper in check. “None of those are correct and if you would stop being so angry, you would better see reason. If someone like this Prompto can make it through and get to you, it would be only too easy for someone meaning to do you harm--”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard this from Gladio, thank you. So what is all my training for, huh? I spend hours breaking my body even further just so I can sit by and let myself be assassinated? I can defend myself just fine!”

“Noctis,  _ please _ do not be so argumentative. It is a danger to let you be alone and so open. Either we seal up that space or we cover every inch of the garden in guards. There is no other option. I’m sorry but this is how it has to be. No matter how much you rebel against it, your safety must come before your feelings.”

Noctis threw his head back and shouted in anger. He turned sharply, unable to look at Ignis any longer without doing something he knew he would regret later. “I’m taking today for myself,” he said, emotion draining from his voice. “No one is to come into my quarters. Especially you. Got it?”

Though Noctis could not see him, Ignis bowed just so. “Yes, your Highness. Tomorrow your schedule will resume as normal. Please be prepared.”

Noctis ground his teeth together to keep from retorting. He had nothing good to say. As he stormed down the halls back to his apartment, his mind was abuzz with thoughts of anger, disappointment, and a deep sadness he hadn’t been prepared for. He didn’t know if he wanted to punch holes in the wall or lie down and cry. He just barely made into his apartment before the tears began to roll down his cheeks. He rubbed them away angrily, silently declaring his hatred for both Ignis and Gladio. They betrayed him. Noctis was just starting to realize how much Prompto meant to him and they’d callously snatched him away, blocking off all access without even a warning. He’d woken up on such a high note just to have the rug snatched from under his feet. And now, still battling his own feelings, he had to tell Prompto.

Noctis climbed back in bed, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. He picked up his phone but didn’t unlock it. He could see his own reflection in the black screen. Reddened nose, cheeks shiny with moisture. He looked as pitiful as he felt. Setting his phone back down, he dropped down face-first onto his pillow and let his emotions take him. He shouted his rage into the soft material, screaming about the unfairness of it all until he simply broke into wracking sobs and cried himself to sleep.

\---

Noctis awoke sharply, looking around himself in a slight panic before relaxing as he remembered where he was and why. He’d slept a good five hours and it was now early evening. Shit. He had to message Prompto. Fumbling in the thick covers for his phone, Noctis hurriedly typed out his message.

_ NoctGar _ : Hey, I got some bad news. You haven’t left yet, have you?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Uh oh

_ QuikSilvr _ : Nah, dude, i’m still at home. What’s wrong?

_ QuikSilvr _ : You okay?

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah, I’m fine. 

_ NoctGar _ : Remember how Gladio found us out but promised not to tell anyone? Well, he’s a fucking liar and now they’re sealing up the fence where you come in. We won’t be able to see each other anymore. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : WHAT NO

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah. I’m so sorry.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Don’t be sorry. Its not your fault. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : Man, this sucks.

_ NoctGar _ : I know. I’m so pissed off. At least we can still text. For now. There’s no telling if they’ll take that away from me too.

_ QuikSilvr _ : I’m sorry buddy

_ NoctGar _ : I already miss you.

Across Insomnia, Prompto gripped his phone a little tighter and his heart gave a quick flutter. Noctis missed him. Prompto’s response in no way revealed how much that meant to him. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : Same, bro

_ NoctGar _ : Look, I’m sorry to just dump this on you and go but I just can’t right now. I’ll message you tomorrow.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Yeah I understand. Take all the time you need

Prompto put his phone to rest and stared down at the messenger bag he used when he visited Noctis. He let out a slow, sad sigh and got up, storing it back away in the closet. He’d been looking forward to visiting too. Cindy had let him take some pictures around the coffee shop while her boss was away, including some of her, and he’d been eager to share them with Noctis. He could always text them over but he’d miss out on watching Noctis’ expressions as he looked the photos over. That was the best part. Picking his phone back up, Prompto texted Cindy to find out her plans since he was suddenly free.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Hey, what cha doing tonight

_ CindersXO _ : Nothing, just catching up on my TV dramas

_ QuikSilvr _ : Oh. mind if i come over for supper? Nothing else to do tonight

_ CindersXO _ : why’re you sad?

_ QuikSilvr _ : You can tell that thru a text????

_ CindersXO _ : Duh. Come over, we can talk when you get here.

_ QuikSilvr _ : I really can’t talk about it

_ CindersXO _ : Fine. Come over anyway so I can feed yer skinny butt!

_ QuikSilvr _ : lol Thanks Cin. Otw


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis woke up early the next morning. He didn’t sleep in. He didn’t wait for Ignis to come in and tell him he  _ really _ had to get up or he’d be late. He didn’t rely on Ignis to gather his clothes for the day or usher him into the shower. He even made himself a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. By the time Ignis arrived, Noctis was completely ready, his face set in stone as he sat on the couch. 

“Noctis,” he said as he entered, a mix of greeting and surprise. 

Noctis made no reply but stood up, ready to go.

“Let me make you breakfast. We have some extra time so I think--”

“I already ate,” Noctis interrupted. “Let’s just get this over with. What is my schedule today?”

“O-oh.” The briefest of pauses before Ignis forced himself past his own hurt and disappointment. “Well, then.” Ignis patted his pockets, at a brief loss before managing to gather his senses. With so much different, with Noctis so different, he felt out of place. Unwanted. His hand finally landed on the small notebook he kept in his breast pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open to the day’s notes. “You will receive your morning briefing, as always, followed by your economics classes. You break for lunch, then train with Gladio and I afterwards.”

“Cancel my training.”

Ignis’ head popped up out of his book. He opened his mouth to question Noctis but shut it again. Somehow, he suddenly felt he didn’t have the right.

“My knee and back hurt,” Noctis offered in a clipped and unsatisfying explanation.

“Perhaps we could replace your training with a massage, then?”

“Whatever.”

Ignis frowned. Getting Noctis to agree to allowing himself to be touched by a stranger usually took much more fighting. Massages in particular seemed to be the bane of his existence. “I’ll arrange for the therapist, then.” Ignis snapped his book closed. He waited on Noctis to bristle at the word ‘therapist’.

“What about the rest of the day,” Noctis asked, his cool demeanor remaining intact.

“I will determine that after hearing what the massage therapist says. You admitting to pain worries me.”

Noctis resisted making a face and waved his hand dismissively. “Fine. Let’s get started then.”

Ignis hesitated, a few seconds that felt like an eternity stretching in awkward silence between them. Knowing he couldn’t let the day go on like this, Ignis took advantage of the extra time Noctis had afforded them. “Noctis,” he began in a soft voice, eyes pleading as they met Noctis’ stormy ones. “I believe we need to talk.”

Noctis only barely managed to not roll his eyes and sighed softly. “No, we don’t. We both have our jobs. You made it very clear that doing those jobs was what was most important to you yesterday.”

“Noctis, that is not at all--”

“Time is wasting, Ignis.”

Ignis. Not Iggy. Not Iggs. Not Specs. Ignis. The notebook snapped shut and Ignis slipped it back into his pocket. “Very well. Please follow me.”

In complete silence, Ignis led the Prince through the halls of the palace to the large room where he would sit in on the morning briefing with his father. He stood at rest against the far wall, trying to pay attention to what was being said. No matter how hard he tried, the words kept getting jumbled and his mind slipped away. He could see only Noctis’ hard expression, his cold eyes, and the too-straight stance. Something had broken between them and Ignis could not deny that the fault was his. 

Once the briefing had concluded, Noctis and his father took one of the few moments they would have to speak with one another. Regis frowned as they talked and glanced over at Ignis briefly. That simple glance hit him like a wall of ice water and Ignis suddenly found himself doubting his decisions even more. He felt ashamed of his rash choices and discovered, quite suddenly, that he did not want to have to explain himself to King Regis. When Noctis bowed and Regis took the opportunity to ruffle his son’s hair, Ignis let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

As Noctis approached, Ignis reached once more for his notebook to quickly verify their next destination. Neither spoke as he led the way. They didn’t speak as Noctis entered his tutor’s room or when the class was over. By the time lunch arrived, Ignis was hopeful that the silent treatment would finally be over, if by nothing more than necessity. 

“So, Noctis, what can I make you for lunch,” Ignis asked, as they arrived back in Noctis’ quarters. He tried to sound chipper and keep the touch of desperation out of his voice. 

Noctis, however, had no intentions of changing his attitude. “I don’t have a preference,” he answered simply and plopped himself down on the couch. He immediately pulled his phone out and began texting. Ignis could practically feel the wall between them. Giving up, he prepared a nice, large hamburger for Noctis, hoping to earn a few points with the lack of included side salad. Noctis ate in silence. Ignis was at a loss.

Despite their communication issues, Ignis was as timely as ever and the massage therapist arrived only a few minutes after Noctis finished his meal. The young man set up his table right in the main room and Noct disrobed and climbed on, laying face-down without being prompted. It was unusual behavior, indeed and Ignis couldn’t help but linger nearby, watching in silence in case something, anything, changed. Noctis might need him.

The massage therapist got to work, rubbing and squeezing his way across Noctis’ back, pausing whenever Noctis made a sound of discomfort. He started at Noct’s waist, working his way up slowly to his shoulders and then focusing on his neck. After a few minutes of his prodding and kneading, he asked, “You didn’t sleep well last night, Your Highness?”

Noctis lifted his head and glanced over at the therapist in mild surprise. “No. How did you know?”

The therapist chuckled softly. “Bad night’s rest tends to gather in the upper back and neck. Nowhere near your usual problem area. If you could roll onto your back for me, please.”

Noctis did as he was bid and Ignis caught sight of a slight wince on his face when he applied pressure to his leg. He wanted to speak up but, again, the feeling of being unwanted and out of place kept him silent. 

This time, the therapist had barely started when Noctis pulled away with a hiss. “That hurts,” he complained.

“My apologies, Prince Noctis. I will be more gentle.” 

The therapist returned his attention to Noctis’ knee but had barely gotten anything at all done when Noctis pulled away for the second time. Ignis knew this would be the last. Sure enough, Noctis waved his hand in annoyance. “Thank you. That will be all,” he said as he sat up. “Just leave it.”

The massage therapist looked none too happy at being shooed away but stepped back obediently. “Your knee is quite tender, as I’m sure your Highness is aware. Your back ache will fade with a good night’s rest but that knee... I’m going to have to recommend you take a break from being up and about for a few days. Some light stretching will help as well. If it does not feel better in a day or two, I’d recommend wearing your brace until the pain subsides.”

Noctis nodded and, across the room, Ignis took down the information in his notebook. Once he’d snapped it closed, he approached them. “Thank you for your services,” he said with a nod of his head. “In light of this information, I believe I will have your teachers come here for the rest of your lessons.”

Noctis gave the barest of shrugs and hopped down gently off the massage table. He returned to the couch and to his phone.

Ignis glanced at the massage therapist, feeling embarrassed by Noctis’ distant behavior but the other man seemed to take no notice as he collapsed his table. Ignis assisted the man out the door and called a guard over to send word that Noctis would be receiving his classes in his quarters for the day. 

On the couch, Noctis made quite an effort to continue ignoring Ignis as much as possible. He pretended to play games on his phone, when in reality he was just thumbing around menus. Eventually, he sent a text to Prompto, hoping to catch him at a time when he could actually respond. To his surprise, Prompto responded right away.

_ NoctGar _ : Hey, you busy?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Nah on my break. Sup?

_ NoctGar _ : Nothing for the moment. My knee is being a pain so I’m pretty much confined to my room for a day or two.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Gross. At least you can be lazy yeah?

_ NoctGar _ : Not really. Ignis is breathing down my neck like always. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : still mad huh

_ NoctGar _ : Of course I’m mad! I could still be seeing you if he hadn’t gotten all crazy! I haven’t even been out there since. I can hear the work and it just makes me more angry.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Sorry bro.

_ QuikSilvr _ : But hey you can still see me! Hang on.

Noctis stared at his phone in confusion until an image popped up of Prompto. The blonde was holding up two fingers with a small chocobo plushie balanced on his head and a smile that rivaled the sun. Noctis looked at the photo for a few long moments, feeling an odd mixture of longing and happiness. He saved the image.

_ NoctGar _ : You took a chocobo plushie to work?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Yeah! I love chocobos!

_ NoctGar _ : Why? They smell bad.

_ QuikSilvr _ : um excuse you they do not smell THAT bad and they’re only the cutest things EVER so shut your face mister

Noctis laughed softly. Though he could feel as much as see Ignis turn towards him, he continued to focus solely on his phone. 

_ NoctGar _ : Alright, fine. I guess they are a little cute. Have you ever ridden one?

_ QuikSilvr _ : no

_ QuikSilvr _ : sadly

_ QuikSilvr _ : My life is incomplete, thanks for the reminder Noct

Noctis laughed again. He could feel that same relaxed, warm feeling begin to spread in his chest. The one he always got when he and Prompto spent time together. But, of course, just as things were getting good, a knock came at the door and Ignis opened it to reveal his mathematics tutor.

_ NoctGar _ : Gotta go, Prom. I’ll talk to you later, okay?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Aw, Prom. I like it.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Yeah, I’ll be around. Bye Noct <3

Noctis stared down at the heart emoji, feeling blood rush to his ears as he blushed furiously. The two had not talked about their kiss. Noctis was too embarrassed to bring it up. It had been his first real kiss and he wasn’t even sure he’d done it right. Prompto hadn’t said anything and so, naturally, Noctis assumed that it meant he wasn’t interested. But that little heart emoji gave him hope. Enough hope that he sent one last text.

_ NoctGar _ : I miss you.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Noctis quickly put his phone to sleep and tucked it away in his pocket. Though he tried his best not to, all he could think of was that message and what Prompto’s response might be. He’d heard his phone alert but refused to pull it out and look with Ignis sitting across from him. 

The rest of his day kept him busy and by the time his classes and the evening report with his father were out of the way, Noctis was struggling not to yawn during supper. He didn’t want Ignis asking any questions. Noctis could already feel his anger fading but it was replaced by a sense of betrayal and sadness, neither of which made him eager to talk. After eating, Noctis made his way up to his bed, leaving Ignis below to finish cleaning up on his own. He flopped heavily across the large bed on his stomach and tugged his phone out of his pants pocket. Taking a steadying breath, he unlocked it and opened Prompto’s messages.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Aww, I miss you too!

_ QuikSilvr _ : like SO much

_ QuikSilvr _ : srsly, dude I’ve had no motivation all day

_ QuikSilvr _ : how you holdin up

Noctis rolled over onto his back and sat up, folding his legs across one another. He held his phone, waiting until he heard Ignis leave before typing a response. 

_ NoctGar _ : Okay, I guess. I haven’t talked to Ignis today unless I had to. I’m lonely.

_ QuikSilvr _ : That sucks. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : I wish I was there to make you not so lonely.

Noctis swallowed hard as he read Prompto’s text, feeling his cheeks heat up. His mind immediately turned that into something naughty and he hadn’t been ready for that kind of reaction. Before he realized what he was doing, Noctis closed his eyes and allowed himself to picture their brief kiss. He saw himself leaning in, pulling Prompto close, and kissing him. He could almost still feel the softness of Prompto’s hair, the firmness of his neck, and the desire to do it again. He could definitely feel the desire to do it again. He’d push further next time. He wanted to really taste Prompto.

With a sigh, he flopped back on the bed. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He had a crush on his best friend. A big one. Knowing he was just digging himself deeper, Noct lifted his phone and replied.

_ NoctGar _ : I wish you were too.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Gonna buy you a giant chocobo plushie to keep you company

_ NoctGar _ : Hah! You do look like one!

_ QuikSilvr _ : Awww, omg you just called me cute! I’m so happy!

Noctis laughed, the sound trailing off as Prompto sent another image. This time he was laying in his bed, on his stomach, his hands pressed up to his cheeks in an exaggerated way. Noctis smiled, aimed his camera on himself, and sent back a photo of himself in the middle of an eye roll.

_ QuikSilvr _ : We’re such dorks

_ QuikSilvr _ : ok, I hate to cut you off but I gotta get to sleep for an early shift tomorrow

_ NoctGar _ : Lame.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Ha, who you tellin? We can’t all be sexy princes.

Noctis choked. He stared at the phone for a long time before he typed back, slowly, letter by letter.

_ NoctGar _ : You’re right. Some of us are just sexy.

Eyes closed, Noctis held his breath and waited for a reply. His phone hummed softly and Noctis opened his eyes to a new photo. A close-up of Prompto’s face, a soft blush pinkening the skin behind his freckles and a sweet little smile on his face. His pretty blue eyes were hooded and looked off to one side as if he were too shy to look at the camera.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Dude. Stop. You made me blush.

Noctis felt his lower stomach tingle, the sensation moving straight down between his legs. The longer he looked at the picture of Prompto, the harder he got. There was just something about that blush and the shy smile. He felt a tiny bit of shame but it was too late to turn back now. He knew he might never get the nerve up to do this again. Feeling bold, he reached down and cupped his cock through his pants, using the other hand to snap a picture. He studied the image, breathing a little heavier before he got up the nerve to actually send it. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he said aloud as he typed.

_ NoctGar _ : So what does this make you do?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Nooooct, omg!!! You did not just send that.

_ QuikSilvr _ : that’s so hot I can’t even think

_ QuikSilvr _ : and you don’t want to see me

_ NoctGar _ : Yes, I do. Was that not enough proof? I can send more.

_ QuikSilvr _ : omg

_ QuikSilvr _ : hang on

Noctis squeezed himself gently, idly running his fingers along the outline of his cock as he waited. He was smiling. He’d never imagined today would end like  _ this _ but here he was, flirting and touching himself, wishing for all the world that it was Prompto’s hand instead of his own. When his phone finally chimed, Noctis took one look and his cock gave a hard throb, pressing up briefly against his hand as it twitched. Prompto had taken the photo in a mirror, phone over his shoulder. He was almost completely naked save for a pair of tight black boxer briefs that hugged his pert little butt perfectly. Noctis used his thumb to zoom in and swallowed hard. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : See? I’m too skinny.

_ QuikSilvr _ : No ass at all lol

Noctis didn’t respond right away. Instead, he flicked open the button of his pants and tugged the zipper down. He slid his hand inside, moaning softly as his fingers came into contact with bare skin. Juggling his phone in one hand and his cock in the other, Noct pulled himself free of his underwear and held his cock at the base. Through the camera he could see himself, thick and hard, the ruddy tip slightly shiny in the low light of his bedroom. Holding the camera button down, Noctis took a short video as he stroked himself. “You look incredible,” he said aloud, letting the video capture his voice. He lifted his finger, ending the recording, and sent it.

Noctis dropped the phone against his chest, letting it rest there so he could really focus on stroking himself until Prompto replied. He tossed his head to one side and let out a long, shaky breath, his legs spreading open a bit wider. He could see Prompto’s picture in his mind and even clothed it was enough to have him jerking himself off eagerly. Of course, he’d masturbated before, but never had he been so turned on while doing it. This felt almost like a whole new sensation. His toes curled. His hips rocked up eagerly to meet his hand. He couldn’t stop the soft sounds that escaped his lips. 

On his chest, his phone gave a soft hum. With trembling fingers, Noctis picked it back up. Prompto had sent a video in return. Noctis hit play. Prompto was still in the mirror but he’d dropped down onto his knees, his back still turned. Noctis watched, the spit in his mouth seeming to dry up all at once as Prompto eased his underwear down slowly, revealing smooth, pale skin. He only pushed them down to his thighs before letting his hand travel back up over his ass, then down between his cheeks. His fingers brushed over his darkened entrance and he gave a low moan. Noctis had to let his cock go. His thighs trembled and he felt his entire body tensing, ready to cum all too soon. There was no way Noctis was going to let this be over so soon. Not when he had Prompto on his knees touching himself.

Noctis was going to type a reply when a second video came through. Prompto had balanced his phone on a nearby table so he was hands free. His legs were spread open wider and Noctis could finally see the shape of his cock between them, long and slim. Noctis’ mouth watered and he licked his lips eagerly. In the video, Prompto snapped open a small bottle then reached behind himself again, taking two fingers and sliding them down to his entrance. This time, he pushed them inside, making it up to the second knuckle before he paused and moaned Noct’s name. The video stopped. Noctis couldn’t resist anymore. He reached down and began jerking himself off, hitting play so he could hear Prompto moan his name again. He braced his legs on the edge of the bed allowing himself to thrust up into his hand, precome and skin-on-skin making soft wet sounds in the otherwise silent room. He wanted to record for Prompto but he couldn’t make himself stop. It was too good. He was too close. 

With fumbling hands he just barely managed to get a video recording, though he’d accidentally flipped the camera so that he was looking at himself as it recorded. Knowing he couldn’t focus enough to fix it, Noctis went with it instead. “Gods, Prom, you look so good like that,” he told the camera, his voice breathy and rough with desire. He let his eyes close and moaned as his body began to tense once more. “I can’t... I’m gonna cum just thinking about you.”

As if on cue, his entire body gave a deep shudder and Noctis tossed his head back, arching up off the bed with a sharp cry. His cock pulsed hard in his hand and he could feel his cum landing high up on his chest and streaking across his shirt. Forgetting the video completely, he dropped his phone, panting heavily as his body tensed again and he came a little more. He moaned Prompto’s name, feeling his cock dribble the last bit of cum down over his fingers. His legs collapsed out from under him. “Holy six,” he breathed.

Noctis’ mind cleared as his body relaxed, coming back down slowly from it’s high. He picked up his phone only to realize it was still recording. With a chuckle he turned it to show his chest and now limp cock. “You made me make a mess,” he said then ended the video and sent it. He’d almost drifted off to sleep in the few minutes it took Prompto to reply. Satiated and loose, Noctis could feel himself smiling again as he hit play.

Prompto had his fingers buried deep and was fucking himself wantonly. His front was down lower to the floor but his ass was pushed up and on display. Noctis’ cock gave a weak throb but anything more than that was impossible so soon. That didn’t affect his enjoyment as he watched Prompto shift, dropping one shoulder so he could reach down and stroke himself. Prompto was obviously no stranger to this position, and he matched up the pace with both hands easily. 

“Nooct,” he moaned, cheek pressed against the floor. “Gods, Noct. I wish this was you.” Already his moans were eager and shaky, thighs tense as he rocked into himself both ways. “I wish this was your cock,” he continued and Noctis felt his eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. He never imagined Prompto would talk dirty like that. “I’d let you fuck me so hard,” he continued and as he spoke, he shoved his fingers harder, pressing deep inside himself. He jerked suddenly, and cried out, his entire body going still. “Oh god, right there,” he panted and Noct could just barely make out the movement of his fingers as Prompto massaged his prostate. “Fuck, that’s so good, Noct. I wanna cum for you.”

“Cum for me, beautiful,” Noctis replied to the video as it played.

It was almost as if Prompto could hear him. Noctis had barely gotten the words out when Prompto’s entire body went rigid and he moaned loudly. He chanted, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” before his hips jerked forward and he came hard. 

Noctis gave a shuddery exhale and ran his hand over his face. He knew he’d be watching that video over and over again for quite some time. Taking a moment to wipe his other hand clean on his already ruined shirt, Noctis sent a text.

_ NoctGar _ : Wow.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Heh. I know. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : I’ve never done that before. Sent a video like that.

_ NoctGar _ : Me either. I just hope it won’t be our last time.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Naughty Prince.

_ NoctGar _ : What can I say? I’ve got the sexiest boyfriend in all of Insomnia. I can’t help myself.

There was a long pause before Prompto responded. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : Are we... boyfriends?

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah. I mean, as long as you want to be. 

_ NoctGar _ : Shit. I did this all wrong.

_ NoctGar _ : Prompto, do you want to be my boyfriend?

_ QuikSilvr _ : lol Dude! Little late to be asking now! 

_ QuikSilvr _ : But.... yes.

Noctis smiled at his phone, feeling a warmth entirely different than his afterglow settle deep in his chest. 

_ NoctGar _ : I just wish I could see you in person. I want to kiss you so bad.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Gods, me too. That little peck in the garden was soooo not enough!

_ NoctGar _ : Hey, that was my first kiss!

_ QuikSilvr _ : Really? Wow, I never woulda guessed. You were so confident. My first kiss was terrible.

Noctis’ smile faded a little. He really didn’t like the idea of Prompto kissing someone else. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he pushed his jealousy to the back of his mind.

_ NoctGar _ : I’m glad it was good, then.

_ QuikSilvr _ : I am gonna be so tired tomorrow lol i really gotta get to sleep, Noct

_ NoctGar _ : Oh, I forgot! I’m sorry.

_ NoctGar _ : Well, not really. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : lol I was gonna say! Ok, sweet dreams!

Noctis put his phone to sleep and laid it aside. For a long time he just lay there, looking up at his ceiling with a dopey grin, letting all the good feelings nestle deep inside. He never wanted to forget this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

To Ignis’ dismay, things continued much the same for a solid week before he decided he could no longer stand it. He adjusted his tie in the mirror one final time before setting out to Noctis’ quarters. With Noct making it a point to not need his aid, Ignis had begun coming in later. This morning, however, he would arrive at his usual hour so they would have time to talk. He would not allow Noct to side-step the conversation this time. Ignis had made up his mind that they were  _ going  _ to talk today. He would cancel Noctis’ entire day if necessary. 

Ignis stopped outside Noctis’ door and knocked twice. He gave a moment before actually entering, calling out as he stepped through the door. “Good morning, Your Highness.” As expected, Noctis was waiting, fully clothed and ready, by the couch in the living area. Before Noctis could answer, Ignis stepped forward and continued, “I’m glad to see you ready. There is something very important we have to address.”

Noctis’ face remained blank even as he nodded. “If you say so.”

“I do, Noct. I do say so. This.... This distance between us. It has got to stop. I am your Hand, Noct. I have to be close to you. It is my duty to relieve you of some of your daily burdens so that you can focus on your duty as Prince. I cannot do that with our relationship as it is now.” Ignis took a few steps forward, gesturing towards Noct. “Please. Let us talk about this and work towards fixing it.”

Something shifted in Noctis’ eyes as he looked up at Ignis.The walls he’d put up were down and he was finally speaking honestly. “Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel?” he asked, brow creasing. “This goes deeper than the wall and me not being able to see Prompto. That’s his name, by the way. I don’t think you ever asked. You never asked me anything.”

Realization began to dawn on Ignis. He truly hadn’t expected Noctis to take his action’s so personally.

“You just reacted,” Noctis continued. “You didn’t come to me. You treated me like a child. You didn’t  _ trust _ me.”

Ignis took another step forward, putting him within arms’ reach of Noctis. “I... I am sorry, Noctis. I truly never thought of it from your point of view. You’re right, of course. Please. Can you forgive me?” He reached out and rested a hand on the side of Noctis’ shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Noctis answered honestly. Despite his answer, he didn’t move away from Ignis’ touch. It was the first time he’d allowed Ignis to touch him since the incident. After a long pause, he finally answered. “No. Not right now.”

Ignis dropped his eyes to the floor. His throat felt too tight as his emotions welled. He took a few slow, deep breaths so he could answer without his voice trembling. “I understand. Thank you, Noct, for being honest with me. I promise you, I will do better.” He looked up, meeting Noctis’ eyes and repeated, “I will do better from now on.”

Noctis nodded and stepped away from Ignis’ touch. “We should get going,” he said, wall back down and eyes closed off once more. Having no other option, Ignis agreed and pulled out his notebook.

The rest of their day together would continue as normal, with Noctis being standoffish and Ignis a silent shadow. When lunch time arrived, Ignis met with Gladio. After the two had finished their meals, Ignis filled Gladio in on that morning’s happenings. “I don’t know what to do,” he lamented. “I’ve apologized but it clearly was not enough.”

“Well,” Gladio said, leaning back in his chair and scratching at his chest idly as he balanced there, “he just said ‘not right now’. That’s better than never, right?”

“Better than never, yes, but no better for the time being. If King Regis were to see the state we are in...” Ignis shook his head and reached up to rub his temples. “I fear I may be out of a job. There has to be something I can do.”

Gladio let his chair fall back to the floor with a loud crack. “Maybe that’s it.”

Ignis looked up, his glasses slightly askew. He repositioned them as he questioned, “What is it?”

“Look. Sometimes when you mess up, words aren’t enough. You have to  _ do _ something too. Remember that time you got mad at me for flirting with that shop girl? I said I was sorry but you didn’t care. When I came home with roses, cooked supper, and gave you a massage  _ then _ you forgave me. Or you forgot. Either way, I was off the hook.”

Ignis resisted the urge to smile at the memory. “Well, I’m afraid wooing Noctis is simply not an option that is open to me, Gladiolus.”

Laughing, Gladio shook his head. “Ya damn right it's not. But that wasn’t my point. Maybe your words just aren't gonna be enough for Noct. Maybe there’s something you can  _ do _ that’ll get through to him.”

Ignis sighed and checked his watch. “You might be right but until I figure that out, it’s more of the same, I’m afraid. Giving him a gift would feel too much like bribery.”

“Huh. Too bad you can’t just give him Prompto in a little basket.”

Ignis sat up straighter. “Give him Prompto,” he repeated, an idea beginning to form in his mind. “Gladio, I would kiss you in front of the King himself.”

Gladio smirked. “Save it for when you get to my place tonight.”

With a soft laugh, Ignis stood up. “That, I most certainly will. But for now, I must go put in a request for an audience with the King.”

\---

In the days that followed, Noctis became more depressed. Despite staying in contact with Prompto through text and video almost constantly, it just wasn’t enough. He wanted Prompto there in person, to be able to see him, touch him, and finally  _ kiss _ him. The warmth of his phone in his hand paled to the warmth of actual human flesh. Even Prompto had admitted that he’d been feeling a little down lately. His anger at Ignis was beginning to fade. Knowing that Prompto was sad and there was nothing he could do only made Noctis feel worse. Now, he was starting to feel partly responsible. If maybe he’d been honest and not hidden Prompto away...

Noctis sighed heavily and closed the thick history book he was supposed to be reading. The words just swam before his eyes. He’d read the same passage over and over and still had no idea what it said. Studying was just not going to happen tonight.

At his hip, his phone gave a soft wark. Prompto’s custom alert. Noctis swept his finger across the screen and was greeted with a picture of Prompto and a blonde woman smiling and holding up their hands in the shape of a heart. A quick stab of jealousy made him frown. The picture was cute and all but who the hell was she? Scowling, Noctis began to type.

_ NoctGar _ : Who’s that?   
_ QuikSilvr _ : Oh, my friend Cindy. I told you about her, remember? She gives me free coffee when her boss isn’t looking.

_ NoctGar _ : You didn’t tell me she looked like that.

_ QuikSilvr _ : ???

_ QuikSilvr _ : Like what? 

_ NoctGar _ : I don’t know. She’s... She’s pretty, I guess. Why is she so close to you?

_ QuikSilvr _ : Omg, Noct! Are you jealous?!

_ NoctGar _ : What? No.

_ QuikSilvr _ : You totally are!

_ QuikSilvr _ : Really, though, Cindy is just my friend. She doesn’t even like guys. If it's not a chick or a car, she doesn’t have time for it (her words).

_ QuikSilvr _ : I’ve never had anyone be jealous over me. I’m kinda flattered.

_ NoctGar _ : I’m not jealous!

_ QuikSilvr _ : Sooooo you don’t wanna be here with me in this little private shop?

_ NoctGar _ : Fine. Maybe I’m a little jealous.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Sittin all close together...

_ NoctGar _ : Prompto.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Holdin hands under the table...

_ NoctGar _ : I’m gonna kill you.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Bumpin our knees together playfully...

_ NoctGar _ : Prompto, I’m serious. I miss you enough already. This is making it worse.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Oh shit I’m sorry Noct. I was trying to flirt. I’m pretty bad at it.

_ NoctGar _ : No, you’re pretty GOOD at it and that’s the problem. 

_ NoctGar _ : I got so used to being alone. And now I can’t stand it. I think I’m going crazy.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Well that just does it then. I’m stormin the castle and coming to rescue you.

_ NoctGar _ : I wish.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Yeeeah, me too. Sigh. 

_ QuikSilvr _ : Hey!

_ QuikSilvr _ : When I get home, I’ll send you one of my special pics 

_ QuikSilvr _ : That won’t make it worse, will it?

_ NoctGar _ : Yes but do it anyway. Go home now.

_ QuikSilvr _ : lol Impatient.

_ NoctGar _ : You know it.

_ QuikSilvr _ : I’ll txt you again when I get home, okay? Shouldn’t be too long.

_ NoctGar _ : Don’t keep me waiting.

‘Shouldn’t be too long’ ended up feeling like an eternity. Noct checked the time over and over only to see a few minutes had passed. In desperation, he made his way up to his bed, leaving his books and papers scattered over the table, not realizing as he did it that he was leaving the clean up to Ignis and, thus, slowly reverting back to his usual behavior. 

He slid under his blankets eagerly and leaned back against the ornate and padded headboard. He checked his phone again and groaned loudly. He sent a text complaining about Prompto taking forever but didn’t receive a reply for quite some time. Finally his phone gave a soft wark and Noct snatched it up.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Dude, I RAN home okay? lol Eager much

_ NoctGar _ : Tease. You know I am.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Just you wait. You’ll learn how much of a tease I can really be one day.

Noct groaned softly, this time for an entirely different reason. He was in the middle of typing when a new photo arrived. Prompto was standing in front of his mirror, shirt off and tossed lazily over his shoulder. He hadn't lied about the running apparently, as his chest and stomach had a soft sheen of sweat all over. Noct couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. He’d have given anything to run his hands over that damp skin up to those small pink nipples.  _ Gods _ , he wanted to touch Prompto so much. He ran a finger over the screen, tracing the path he wished he could take. He’d completely forgotten about replying when a new message came through.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Did you like it

_ QuikSilvr _ : I know it's kinda basic... 

_ NoctGar _ : There’s nothing basic about you, Prom. You’re gorgeous. I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to get my hands on you.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Yeah?

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah. And if we don’t stop talking about this, I’m gonna make a mess of my sheets again.

_ QuikSilvr _ : lol Me too. I guess this is good night.

_ NoctGar _ : Yeah. Night, Prom.

_ QuikSilvr _ : Night, Noct! 

Noctis navigated back up to the photo Prompto had taken and saved it along with the other images and videos he’d collected. He thumbed through them, stopping on the newer one of Prompto with Cindy and zoomed in on Prompto until she was out of view. Prompto’s smile was like nothing he’d ever seen. It was beautiful and radiant. Even in pictures, Noct could feel its effect on him. Prompto’s eyes crinkled slightly at the corners and seemed to light up from the inside until they were so blue they were almost violet. With a low sigh, Noct put his phone to sleep and sat it on the charger. He slid down into his blankets and curled up, snuggling down into the softness of his pillow. It wasn’t until he pulled his other pillow into his arms, imagining the soft lump was Prompto, that he was able to drift off to sleep.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ignis tried to swallow his nervousness as he waited outside Regis’ private audience room. He’d been granted a few minutes to talk with his King so he knew he’d have to keep his point quick and concise. A guard opened the door and informed him he was invited inside. Ignis stepped into the large room, walking nervously up to the wide desk where Regis sat, flanked by neat stacks of books and papers.

“Ah, Ignis,” Regis greeted with a smile. “So good to see you. It has been quite some time.”

Ignis stopped and bowed low before he answered. “It has, Your Majesty.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ignis took a deep breath. This was it. “I have a personal favor I would like to ask of Your Majesty.”

Regis made a gentle gesture for Ignis to continue.

Ignis' heart lept into his throat where it seemed to beat erratically fast. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Regis that he'd shattered his close relationship with Noctis by acting too hastily. He hoped to keep this as vague as possible. “This concerns Noctis.”

Regis smiled, warm eyes crinkling at the corners. “I already assumed it did. What is it that you need, Ignis?”

With a step forward, Ignis clasped his hands behind his back. He didn’t want Regis to see them shake. “I need to request that a commoner be allowed access to the palace, specifically for visitation with Noctis.”

Regis’ brows moved up slightly, his only show of surprise. “A commoner?”

“Yes, sire. Noctis has made a friend. And this friend has become quite important to him. So important that not being able to be together is affecting his performance.”

Regis pondered Ignis’ words for a few silent moments. “And you do not think this friend will be a greater distraction if allowed visitation?”

With a shake of his head, Ignis answered, “It is my opinion that any distraction caused will be far outweighed by the lift in Noctis’ spirits and his more agreeable demeanor.”

Regis gave a soft, rumbling laugh. “Noctis always did require a bribe for his good behavior. You have vetted this person completely?”

“Yes, Majesty. Only his job was of concern. He is a photographer. However, he has proven himself quite trustworthy thus far.”

“Hmm.” Regis was quiet for a few long moments. He stroked a hand over his beard smoothing it as he thought. When at last he spoke up again, he smiled. “Very well, Ignis. For the sake of my son’s happiness, I see no reason why this cannot be allowed. I will have the proper paperwork sent to you tonight.”

Ignis bent in a low bow. “Thank you, Sire. Noctis will indeed be quite happy.”

\--- 

That night, Ignis stayed up late, filling out all the paperwork necessary to get Prompto his permit into the palace. He already knew the young man’s information and so he was able to fill it all out and have it packaged and ready for submission by the next morning. He was just turning off his little desk light when Gladio padded barefoot into the room, yawning loudly.

“Ignis. Come to bed,” he said, a little more demanding that he actually meant to sound.

“I was just on my way,” Ignis assured him, standing up and stretching his arms high above his head. He’d just begun to relax when strong arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him gently back into the firm body of his boyfriend. “I can only hope this will be enough.”

“Noctis  _ is _ a brat,” Gladio said, squeezing Ignis softly. “But I think when he lays eyes on Prompto all will be forgiven. He’s never been one to stay mad long.”

Ignis sighed. “I suppose you are right.”

Gladio dropped his head down, nuzzling at Ignis’ neck playfully, pulling the softest of giggles from him. He pressed a soft kiss there. “Enough worrying.”

The two made their way to bed, where Ignis immediately returned to Gladio’s embrace. Despite the way his mind insisted on worrying, warm arms and soft kisses eventually lulled him into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_sabishisa). Feel free to follow me if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FFXV fic so I hope it's well received! All comments very, very welcome!


End file.
